Ace meets Bathound
Writer's Comments: While I was drawing my Krypto OC and talking to Gman581996, we had a funny revalation. Original Bathound's real name/identity is Ace, and he's a German Shepherd. I doodled a picture and he came up with a summary idea XD So we're gonna do both! A mini project to work on alongside Like Champ Like Son Written by both Gman581996 and Tundrathesnowpup PS- WE MADE OUR OWN VERSION OF BATHOUND. So please no comments of "Bathound is Gray" or other stuff like that. please. We know he has other designs, but this one is ours. kthanks Summary Batman, Robin,Ace, and Batgirl come down to Adventure Bay for a little vacation, but of course, wherever they go, criminals are sure to follow. Some criminal activity rises in town, causing Batman, Robin and Bathound to investigate. A fire breaks out at the Jewelry store, which Marshall springs to action to defend. Chase takes Ace with him to investigate, since he had promised to take him on a mission. Once they're there, Ace comes nose to nose with Bathound. The young pup is ecstatic, though slightly nervous. Chase explains to bathound that he's a huge fan, but is a bit of a cowardly pup. Bathound thinks for a bit, then tells Chase that he could take Ace on as a little sidekick for the day, to toughen him up a bit. Will Ace toughen up in signs of danger, or will he run with his tail between his legs? Story It was a bright, starry night in Adventure bay. Almost everyone of the little pups was sleeping,all except for one. Ace was under his covers, reading a Batman comic book; featuring his favorite hero, Ace the Bathound. Ace sighed, looking at his comic with a small pout. Ace: I wish I was as brave and strong as him…. Meanwhile, Chase was going for his nightly patrol, gathering his things and giving a sleeping Lani and Skye a kiss. Skye: Be careful.. *smiles* Chase: *chuckles* I will, Skye, don’t worry.. Ace, remembering that his dad promised to take him on patrol, jumped out of his bed and runs up to the big german shepherd. Ace: Daaad! You promised to take me tonight! Please please pleeaaasseee? The young German Shepherd Cockapoo mix looked up at his father with wide eyes, a little pout on his muzzle. Chase looked down at him, looking a bit concerned. Chase: I don’t know, Ace...It might be a little too dangerous tonight.. There’s something strange going on.. Suddenly a loud boom was heard off in the distance, and an orange glow is seen from the windows. Marshall jumps to his paws, while the others try to calm down the pups that were jolted from their sleep. Chase: ..Marshall- we need to head down there now! The boys nod at each other and race off, Ace following his dad while Skye was distracted with Lani. Chase took off in his truck, not noticing that Ace had snuck on. He looks at his son sternly, glaring a little bit. Ace whimpered, ears folding. Ace: But you promised...... He was quiet for a little bit, but then Chase sighed, shaking his head. Chase: .....Just be careful, okay? Ace nods happily. After a few minutes of driving, Marshall and Chase screech to a halt in front of the jewelry store, which was flickering with flame. Marshall hopped out of his truck fast. Marshall: HOSE! RAWRF! Both the hose on his truck and pup pack activated, spritzing the burning building. Ace hopped out after Chase, who went a little closer. Chase had noticed some criminals skulking away from the scene. He discharged his megaphone. Chase: YOU! HALT! The villains turned and pulled guns from their holsters. Seeing the imminent danger, Chase grabbed Ace and threw him into the truck, commanding him to take cover as he too hid under his truck. The barrage of bullets missed the boys and the car, leaving the baddies to run off Suddenly a jet-black vehicle screeches in front of the criminals.The criminals look completely surprised. Masked guy 1: Batman, Batgirl, and Robin?!! Why is they here?!! Masked guy 2: Who cares??!! Just shoot them!! Using the batrope, Batman avoids the bullets shot at him, swinging and kicking into the group of criminals Batman and his allies, using their martial arts skills, knock down several of the criminals. As batman, batgirl and robin are distracted, a criminal prepares to shoot batman, when suddenly... *Crunch* Masked guy 3: ARRGH!!! Bathound bit the criminal's arm hard, snarling as he protects his master, shaking his head as his teeth sunk into the man’s arm. Masked guy 3: LET GO YOU STUPID MUTT!!! Just as the criminal was about to whack bathound, Batman high kicks the bad guy, knocking him out cold. Ace: Wow....it's Batman! And Bathound too! This is just like my comic! But for real!! The pup wags his tail eagerly, peeking his head a little from behind the door, watching the fight from his dad’s police truck. All of the criminals were knocked out cold and were rounded up to be cuffed. Marshall and Chase look at each other in astonishment, then look back at the heroes. Chase: ..Th..Thank you! *he heads over and cuffs the bad guys* Batgirl: ...You can talk?! *she rushes over to Chase, poking at his cheeks and smiling* Chase winces a little as she pulls his cheek playfully. Chase: Yup..It’s uh...There’s a whole team of us that..That i’ll introduce you to but...Ow, uhm...Can you take these guys over to our jail? It’s down the block a few ways that way, I have a little bit more to take care of. Batgirl: *nods* you got it. Batgirl and Robin drag the guys to the car, leaving Chase to talk with Batman. Ace scrambles to get out of the car, rushing over to Bathound. Ace: Is...Is it really you??? Bathound: *looks at Ace* In the fur…. What are you doing out here, kid? It’s dangerous. Ace: I..I was here with my dad for night patrol! ...That was so cool! I would never do that, I get too scared.. I-I’m a big fan! I’ve read comics about you! Bathound lifted an eyebrow, shifting his cape a bit. Bathound: Hm….Interesting.. Ace: I wish I could be cool like you… You really kicked their tails! Bathound nodded, looking at Chase as he came over. Chase: Ace! Get back in the car... Ace: But dad-! Chase: No buts.. It’s still dangerous out here, who knows who else could be lurking around…. Ace pouted a bit before turning to go back into the police truck. Chase: I’m sorry...He’s still a pup, he gets very excitable... He’s a really big fan of yours, a little excitement could be good for him, but he’s still very intimidated by conflicts directed towards him….. Thank you for what you did- That could have gone really bad.. Bathound: *nods* it’s what I do.. But..I have a little proposition for you. Chase tilted his head, raising an eyebrow to the Bathound. Chase: What do you have in mind? The German Shepherds stared at each other for a little bit before Bathound spoke up again. Bathound: Perhaps I can take your son under my paws as a sort of...Apprentice, mh...Sidekick sort of deal….Get him to toughen up a little bit. Chase closed his eyes in thought, ears flicking as he weighed the pros and cons in his head. He finally opened them up again after a short while, nodding to him. Chase: ...Hm...I don’t think it’s a bad idea...As long as you don’t take him on truly dangerous missions, just kind of train him… Bathound nodded Chase: Okay...You’ve got yourself a deal… Bathound: He can’t tell a soul. That’s the one hitch. Chase: Can I at least tell my mate? She’d be extremely worried about where Ace is…. Bathound looked around, then nodded. Bathound: Fine. But nobody else. He has to have a secret identity. and something to cover that diamond on his chest, that there is a big giveaway.. Chase: Right...i’ll have Skye whip something up for him… Bathound: Good..I’ve gotta run for now. Tell your pup about our little deal, okay? Chase: Right...And thank you. Bathound nodded again before bounding off as Batman whistled to him. Ace looked at his dad as the older dog made his way back to the police truck. Ace: What’d you guys talk about…? He smiled a little at Chase as he jumped into the front seat and started it up, waiting until Marshall was done with the fire and driving back to the Lookout to start back himself. Chase: Well...Bathound made a bit of a suggestion to me…..He’s willing to take you under his wing for a bit….You’re going to be Batpup. *chuckles* Ace’s eyes looked like they were going to pop from his head, his tail wagging like crazy. Ace: REALLY? Thank you thank you thank you! *howls in joy* Chase laughed, keeping his eyes on the road as he ruffles the pup’s fur-tuft. Chase: Don’t thank me, you’ll have to thank him when we see him again...Hopefully it’ll help you conquer your fears. Ace smiled a tiny bit sheepishly Ace: Yeah..Maybe.. But I get to be a superhero! Just like in the comics! Chase smiled at his pup, chuckling. Chase: Ace the Batpup! But you can’t tell ANY of your friends or your Aunts and Uncles or even your sister.. Got it? Ace: Awww.....Okaaay... He got a little disappointed, wanting to share the exciting news with his friends, but then he brightened right back up. Ace: This is so cool...I get to be Bathound’s sidekick~! Back at home, Chase explained everything to Skye of everything during his last conversation with Bathound. Skye: ..Chase.... Are you sure..? What if he gets hurt? Chase: It might be good for him, Skye….and I made him promise that it’s only going to be training...No big stuff. Skye: Mhh.. Skye looked at Ace, who was playing Pup Pup Boogie with Lani and Winter. Skye: If you’re really sure... Chase: Positive...And he’s already really excited about it. Skye: .....alright then..... Chase: Ace needs a new costume to hide his identity. Something that needs to covers his face and the white diamond on his chest. Skye: Hm... Maybe I can whip up something for him.. I’ve got a bit of sewing experience thanks to Katie. *smiles* Chase: That’s what i was hoping to hear...Thanks Skye...*smiles and nuzzles her* Skye went to the elevator to head to the sewing room, which was usually used to patch up ripped uniforms and stuffed animals for the little ones. A few minutes later, Ace, Lani, and Winter are exhausted from playing Pup Pup Boogie. Ace: Phew! You’re too good at this, Winter.. Winter giggled and wagged her tail. Winter: I just practice a lot i guess~ Lani: So bro! How was your outing with dad? She snickered, tilting her head. Lani: Mom got so frustrated when she noticed you had left. Ace: It was...It was okay. Nothing too exciting happened. Lani: You’re joking! What about that boom?? Ace: It...It was just a little fire is all… Lani pouted, obviously disappointed in the answer. Skye: Ace can you come down please? I want you to do something for me please. Lani: Good luck- hope you aren’t in trouble! *smiles* Ace: Gee thanks... Winter smiled and nuzzled him, causing him to turn pink. Winter: See you later~ Ace smiled and went down to see Skye Ace: ...Yeah mom? The pup looked at Skye meekly, ears folded as he prepared himself for a scolding Skye: I heard from Dad about what happened last night, that was extremely dangerous for you to sneak out while i was distracted, you could have gotten seriously hurt from what he told me went on out there in town. Skye looked down at him, a stern look on her face. Ace: Sorry mom..... Ace whimpered, curled up almost like a ball, his tail between his legs. Skye nodded, then her face went soft. Skye: It’s okay, Ace, just..Don’t do it again...But…. Your dad told me about what else had happened…. Ace: About...? Skye nodded Ace: ...Can i? Skye: Though it scares me thinking about you out at night, i agree that it could do you some good. Ace grinned, wagging his tail slowly. Ace: You mean...I can... *Skye nods again* Oh thank you! The young pup beamed and nuzzled against the cockapoo, his tail wagging in pure excitement. Skye: Now, you can't go out at night being Ace, so...I made you this! Skye held up a black,red and green costume Ace: Wow! It looks like Robin’s! The pup bounced even more, laughing in delight. Ace: You’re the best!! Skye chuckled as she draped it across her paw. Skye: You know i am. *chuckles* i’m joking- but i’d like you to try it on~ just in case i need to make any adjustments... Ace: Alright! Skye gives Ace the costume for him to try it on Ace eagerly looks around to see if anyone is around and then tries on the suit and mask, beaming happily. Ace: It feels awesome! Skye: I'm glad you like it- it looks great on you! Ace hugged Skye tight and then slipped out of the outfit so he could go hide it. Ace: You’re the best, mom! Thank you! Skye smiled and hugged him back before letting him run off. Ace ran to the the bedroom- hiding his costume under his blankets in his bed. He grinned at his comics, puffing out his chest. Ace: I’m gonna be just like my heroes! At night, while most of the PAW Patrol and the pups were all asleep, Ace looked down out the window, trying to see if Bathound was around. He peered eagerly through the glass, scanning the grass and scenery down below. Then, suddenly, a dark shadowy figure appear under the stories of windows, staring up at Ace. Ace: *whispers excitedly* Oh boy! The pup hurriedly, but sneakily, rushed into the elevator, trying to contain his excitement as he went down to meet his new mentor, decked out in his new uniform. Bathound: Ace...Oh! Is that your new costume? Ace grinned and nodded, eyes shining as he looked up at his hero. Ace: Yeah! My mom made it for me! Bathound walks around Ace, inspecting on his costume Bathound: Sturdy....And looks sleek too. Your mom is an excellent costume maker. Ace felt his heart soar, his hero just gave him a compliment!! Ace: Th-Thank you! I’ll be sure to tell her.. So what are we going to do first? Bathound: You always see me flying up in the air using the batrope right? Well, let's do that first. Bathound gives an extra batrope to Ace Ace: Oooooohh! Awesome! I get to use the batrope?? Bathound: *nods* So let me teach you how to use it. Bathound uses his batrope, shooting it across another building. The claw of the batrope attaches itself securely to the top of the building. Bathound: Watch carefully. Ace nods and watches- eyes glued to Bathound’s every move. Bathound activates a switch on the batrope, then suddenly, like a bat, bathound flew up into the air and land on top of the building. Bathound: Now you try it, Ace. Ace watches in astonishment, hearing Bathound calling down to him from the roof. He studies the gadget in front of him before he tries out the batrope for himself. He successfully made his way up to the building, but as the hook unraveled, Ace got spun in the rope, rolling onto the roof with a thump. Ace: Uhmp! ..Uhh...Help..? The pup wriggled about, tangled up like a fish in a net. He whimpered a little as he tried to get free, but only succeeded into getting himself more wrapped up. Bathound put a paw to his forehead, rubbing it in a bit of frustration. Bathound: ..Good...Try.... The hound said through his teeth, then noticed the younger pup shrink as he noticed the irritation in his voice. Bathound sighed, easing up a bit. He was still a kid after all... The bigger dog helped unravel the pup, who stretched out his legs as soon as he was free. Bathound: You should be careful, Ace, if you get tangled up, you will get caught by bad guys. Ace nodded, looking at the rope. Ace: Yeah that wouldn’t be good... I’d be pup chow for sure.. The older dog nodded, looking down at the little mixed breed. Bathound: Unfortunately, yes... Now.We’re going to go back down... Ace looks over the edge, gulping. Ace: ...How? Bathound: Use your cape Ace: But...But what if it doesn’t parachute me down? Ace got a little anxious, backing away from the edge; giving Bathound a scared glance. Bathound: Watch me Bathound, using his cape, glides down from the building slowly and carefully Ace: *thinking* How...How did he...That can’t be possible.. Ace flapped his cape, then looked down at the ground. Ace: But he did...Uhm… *gulp* …..Do I have to…? Bathound remains speechless, impatiently waiting for Ace to come down Ace took a deep breath, shaking as he made his way off the roof. Ace: imgonnadieimgonnadieimgonnadie!! Ace yelped as he shut his eyes tight, feeling his cape drifting behind him Ace felt a slight tug and felt his paws suspended in the air. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing Bathound holding his cape in his jaws before letting him thump gently to the ground. Ace: Oomph! ...Heh….Thanks.. Bathound: ......*sigh* Ace looked down, feeling the disappointment radiating off of Bathound. He felt his ears drop as he traced his paw along the grass. With another sigh, Bathound tried to loosen up. It was going to take a while for Ace to get in the swing of things and he had to accept that. Bathound: ..We’ll try that again later.... Ace: Okay....But...How exactly did you do that? Bathound: Practice. Lots of practice Ace: Have you ever....Fallen wrong? Broken any bones..? Bathound: Many times Ace, but I still continued to practice.. Ace’s eyes grew wide, gulping at the fear of breaking his limbs. Ace: ...Urk.... Are you...Are you sure? Bathound nodded once more. Bathound: It took lots of tries and many failed attempts, but you just saw me do it now…..You can get it right eventually, but we’ll practice on lower structures so you won’t hurt yourself. How does that sound? Ace let out a sigh of relief, smiling a bit as he looked up at the Lookout tower. Ace: That sounds better...The tower might be the last step to take.... But it was kinda fun getting pulled up to the top! Bathound grinned a bit, a soft chuckle sounding for a brief second. Bathound: I do admit- it was lots of fun when I first did it as a pup your age... Suddenly, Bathound’s expression turns to a stern, stone cold stare. Bathound: But it’s not all fun and games, Ace. This is serious. You need these skills to protect people. And yourself. Ace: Ok…. He shrunk a little bit, scared a little at the stern look he was getting, but then he tried to make himself bigger, seem a little braver. Ace: ....I’m ready...Let’s continue training... Bathound: Alright, now lets fly up Bathound uses the batrope to get to the top of the building- gliding up masterfully and gracefully. Ace took a deep breath, focusing on the top of the Lookout. Ace: ...Alright Ace...You can do this... He murmured, pressing a button on his belt to launch him up to the roof, focusing and squinting as he reached the top. He stretched out his paws and tumbled onto the roof, but managed to stay tangle-free. Ace: Heh...Hah! I did it!! Bathound: Good, now let’s do a little aiming practice…. The older Shepherd revealed a few dummies he’d brought that were made of flour sacks that he’d hidden up here earlier in the night. The older Shepherd gave Ace something thin and sharp, though not sharp enough to cut himself. Ace gasped in surprise- looking at the object in his paws. Ace: A...A Batarang?! Ace had to resist the urge to bounce off the roof in excitement as he clutched the object in his paws. Bathound: Yes this is a Batarang, but remember, its a tool, not a toy. Ace nodded excitedly, then took a few breaths to calm himself down. Bathound: *Sigh* ...What a fanpup you are… Ace looked a bit upset at that remark, but then he just raised his head high. Ace: So? ...At least I know what the tools actually are. Bathound: True, if you hadn’t, you will be doing stupid things with it. Ace: Like trying to scratch the walls or something...But i’ve always wanted to throw one! ...I just don’t want to throw it off the roof....Maybe we should do this in another place.. Bathound looked at Ace, then down at the floor; thinking of the possible damage that could happen from a batarang hurling from the roof and down to the ground. Bathound: ..Good idea. Bathound and Ace use their batropes to get down to the ground. Bathound sets ups the targets for Ace to throw at. Bathound: Ok Ace, Are you ready? Show me what you can do. Ace: Not..Sure.. Ace sighed, but then took a deep breath and looked at the targets, focusing on them as he looked over the batarang in his paw. Ace: I can do this. Ace throws the batarang at the targets and dings it off the top of a can. Ace: Hehe! I did it! I hit it! Bathound was surprised that Ace was able to hit the target in his first throw, but quickly returns to his stern appearance, but couldn’t help but feel a bit proud of his little apprentice. Bathound: That’s a start, but you need to practice to be able to hit it in the middle. Ace: Ok. Bathound: Try again Ace nodded in excitement, grabbing another batarang. He focused his attention on the targets, extending one paw to settle his aim, he chucked the batarang towards one of the larger boxes set up in the back of the arrangement. It stuck on the left side, piercing the cardboard. Ace: Yes! I hit it again! Bathound: Alright, challenge mission. Are you able to hit your targets? Ace: Well...I got two of them.. So, I think so! Bathound activate a switch on his collar. The Targets began to move. Bathound: A target that does not move is easy to hit. But a moving target, now thats a different story. Move around and concentrate on your targets then throw the batarang. Ace watched in confusion as the targets started to move. Ace: But...How did you.... Do that..? Bathound: Ok, go! Ace’s eyes darted back and forth between the targets, trying to determine which ones to hit. It made him slightly dizzy watching them move around, but he managed to try and narrow it down to one of the smaller boxes. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he threw the batarang, barely grazing past the box. Ace: So close... He sighed, looking down at his paws, sitting down in a bit of sadness Bathound: Don’t give up. You can do it. Concentrate all your energy in focusing on the target. Then strike. Bathound throws a batarang at one of the moving targets and hits it perfectly with extreme precision. Ace: ...Wow... He looked at Bathound with an open jaw, blinking in surprise. Bathound nodded, a slight, slight smile on his muzzle. Bathound: Mhm. It takes concentration and aim. But i know you can do it. Bathound turned to Ace, the smile getting a bit bigger as he handed him another Batarang. Bathound: You just have to try. WORK IN PROGRESS Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Action Category:Next Generation Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Tundrathesnowpup/Gman581996 Collab Category:Future generation Category:Fun